<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your beauty trumped my doubt by roseclare0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558272">your beauty trumped my doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000'>roseclare0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dress Up, M/M, Pet fic, javert gets a cat, who wouldn't want to see Javert in a dress honestly?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert's not a pet person. Everyone knows this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert &amp; Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your beauty trumped my doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsongs/gifts">goatsongs</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>The smallest ‘mew’ was his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>.” Sebastien said again, with feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, that was a kitten, spread out on Inspector Javert’s desk and batting at a pen like it owned the place. It meowed again and abandoned the pen to stare up at him with those guileless blue eyes. Not even the strongest of humans could resist that pleading look, and Sebastien was but an average man in his mid-30s, so of course he gave in. Scooping the little body up, he started petting its back, damn near melting on the spot when the kitten began to purr contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you even get here, eh?” he mused out loud, looking out the office window into the bullpen where his fellow officers were milling around. “Did someone drop you in here as a prank? Was it Dupont?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the precinct knew that Inspector Javert detested pets. It wasn’t that he hated animals or anything, he was just known to complain about the small yappy dogs or spooked cats that sometimes came along with a case. ‘Drains on resources’ and ‘hazardous underfoot’ are usually the words he used to describe them. </p><p> </p><p>All which is to say, there should be no reason that the little black kitten, purring louder than ever now, was in the Inspector’s office. </p><p> </p><p>“Officer Meuiner, why are you standing in the middle of my office?”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, trying to look smooth when startled by one of the most intimidating people on the force and also fumbling to not drop a small animal isn’t as easy as expected. The kitten meowed its displeasure and dropped back onto the desk as Sebastien rushed to try and block it from view.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- well-” He coughed. Why was he in here again? His gaze dropped down to see the file folder he was clutching, forgotten as soon as the kitten showed up. “Oh! Yeah! Uh, the report for Friday’s robbery, sir, you need to sign off on it.”</p><p> </p><p>He waved the folder around in the air awkwardly, almost spilling its content onto the floor in the process. Judging by the Inspector’s narrowed eyes, he wasn’t all too impressed. </p><p> </p><p>“And you decided to linger here in my office instead of just putting it down?”</p><p> </p><p>Another meow from behind him and tiny needle-like claws digging into his back made him wince. “Nothing! It was nothing, I’m just going to go- ow damn it stop that!” </p><p> </p><p>The kitten had clawed its way up to his shoulder and was perched there, staring straight at the Inspector. Before Sebastien could even think to stop it, the small furry black animal had launched itself into the air and straight at the other man-</p><p> </p><p>-only to be caught deftly and safely out of mid-air. (What the hell? What even are those reflexes?)</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying, Officer?”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, yeah, there was no way he was going to be able to answer while <em>an actual kitten was purring in Inspector Javert’s grasp</em>. And the man was still straight-faced and unflappable as ever!</p><p> </p><p>Sebastien blurted out his next words before he could stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t like cats?”</p><p> </p><p>The Inspector glanced down at the wriggling kitten. “I don’t.” He said flatly. “Two of your fellow officers decided to play animal rescue on their beat and didn’t think ahead. I’ve been trying to find someone to take it all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, uh, sure you want someone to take it? I don’t know, it seems to really like you.” Sebastien commented casually. He watched as the cat climb up to perch on the Inspector’s shoulder like a familiar and the Inspector making no move to stop it. </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously. You know how I feel about household pets. How about you, Officer Meuiner? You seemed to be quite enamoured with her earlier, you should take it home.”</p><p> </p><p>The cat was now sniffing at the Inspector’s neatly braided hair. Did the world implode when he wasn’t paying attention?!</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, my partner is allergic, but you should definitely keep her. She can be the precinct’s mascot!”</p><p> </p><p>Javert scoffed. “Absolutely not, I will not have her in the precinct any longer than necessary. She is already too much of a distraction, as you’ve proved. Take her and give her to a friend or something. I just want her off my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sir, but uh- I can hear someone calling me- I need to-” </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he wasn’t embarrassed to admit he sprinted out the door and nearly slammed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that? Did you just run away from the Inspector?” Stevie glanced between him and the now closed office door, jaw slack.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the Inspector was probably going to kill him at some point in his sleep, but it was absolutely worth it. He was stuck with the kitten, whether he liked it or not. Plus, the mental image of Javert with a pet was well worth it. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It was just past 1am, and he was <em>still </em>not done typing up his report. Sebastien was about to fall asleep, head almost dropping onto the keyboard, when the door abruptly opened and he snapped upright.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to grab some files, Jean, it won’t take long.” </p><p> </p><p>Through the fog of sleep deprivation and too much caffeine, he registered the Inspector’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>He was wholly unprepared to see the man himself striding into the bullpen in a midnight-blue evening dress and black strappy heels. </p><p> </p><p>Was that last Monster he had making him hallucinate now?</p><p> </p><p>A broad-shouldered man with white hair, presumably Jean, followed behind him in a dashing pale green suit. He glanced over at Sebastien as the Inspector disappeared into his office. “Working late? I hope Javert hasn’t been working you all too hard.” he said with a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh no, it’s fine, he’s fine. What-?” he could only gesture vaguely.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this.” Jean laughed softly and glanced down at himself. “There was a case that required Javert to be undercover at an upper-class event, hence the outfits. Frankly, I think I look ridiculous, but Javert wouldn’t hear of me not accompanying him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastien had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from saying that, no, actually the older man looked hot as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s all of it,” the Inspector emerged from the office, “let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Sebastien would later blame his lack of sleep for the sheer courage that he showed in that moment. “You should take the kitten with you. She’s a bit lonely in there, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“A kitten?” Jean asked, turning to the Inspector with an amused look as the other man sighed heavily and gave Sebastien a withering glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, some officers brought her in and no one has wanted to take her. She will be fine in the office, I left her food and water. I will take her to a shelter in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Officer-”</p><p> </p><p>“Meuiner.”</p><p> </p><p>“-Officer Meuiner has a point. A kitten shouldn’t be let alone on her own. I’m sure she’ll be happier at home with us, Javert.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t sign up to babysit a cat, Jean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said we’re just babysitting?” </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, we are not keeping the cat-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosette adores cats, you know. She would love it if you brought a pet home for her.” Judging by the look on the Inspector’s face, the big guns had been pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastien had taken the opportunity while they were talking to bring the kitten out and was now holding her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jean’s eyes lit up when he turned and reached out to take her. “Look at you, beautiful girl…” he murmured, gently stroking her fur. “Do you want to come home with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow it was possible for Sebastien to pinpoint the exact moment the Inspector’s resolve crumbled. If he had to guess, it was probably the soft, adoring look Jean gave the little black kitten in his hands. What the fuck, did he just see heart eyes in Javert's eyes for a split second?</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. We’ll take her. But only because of Cosette.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dear, I would never assume it is because you’ve secretly become attached to her. Definitely not because you’ve fallen in love with her. That would be absurd.” Jean smiled beatifically at Javert's narrowed eyes. “Shall we go?”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastien watched them leave with wide eyes, barely hearing Jean’s polite goodbyes and reminders to not stay up too late. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he's definitely still not sure if he's hallucinating or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Javert with a cat!!! Javert in a dress!! The best of both worlds!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>